Land of Twilight
by Bondori13
Summary: Leo, a Zebra Lionfish mermaid, like to travel despite the warnings from her former crew that she would get become a slave or get killed like her adopted brother. She told them that she isn't worried. Leo have Jimbei to keep an eye on her. Jimbe x OC


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The mention characters belong only to Eichiiro Oda.**

After a few days has passed since she left one island, Leo has finally arrived at a different island. She look around the island before climbing on the island from the ocean. As she fixed her waist length straight black hair and hanbok, she look around the island. She can see a nearby town, but not many humans though.

"Maybe the village is abandoned." Leo muttered to herself. "Man...I thought he's here for sure."

"Umm...excuse me..." young woman with short blue said to her as she walked up to her. "Are you lost?"

"Well...not really. I was looking for someone."

"Oh...my name is Nojiko by the way. Is this person a friend?"

"I'm Leo and he was a friend."

"Well...whats his name? I can ask some of the townspeople if they ever heard this person."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I will find him on my own."

"Oh alright then. Oh...Ms. Leo...please be careful."

"How come Nojiko?"

"A group of fishman pirates have been ruling this island for 8 years now. Just tolet you know."

"Thanks."

Nojiko smiled a little before heading to a different direction. As soon as she cannot see her anymore, Leo quickly picked up her pace and began looking for Arlong. She knew that she had picked a right island to find them. Soon enough, she began finding them. It didn't took her long. She had find a place called Arlong Park. As Leo approached the entrance, Hachi is one of the fishmen to noticed her.

"Nyu? Leo san? Is that really you?" Hachi asked as he approached her.

"Hai Hacchi. Its been a while." Leo said with a smile.

Soon enough, he gave her hug. Due of him being a octopuss fishman, he gave her a tight hug with 6 of his arms. Leo hug him back he let go of her.

"Me and the others saw your wanted poster recently. Your bounty has been going up. It could be higher than your brother's bounty soon."

"...Yea..."

"Anyway, why you're here, Leo san?"

"I need to talk to Arlong."

"About?"

"Please take me to him."

"Hai."

Hachi led Leo inside the compund and went inside the building. Soon enough, they met up with Arlong, Chew, Kurobi, and other members of the Arlong Pirates.

"Arlong san... looks who here." Hachi said to him.

"Heh...long time no see...Leo." Arlong said to her.

"Same here." Leo replied. "Have you killed humans?"

"Just a few. Why? Is it bothering you?"

"It does, Arlong. You and your crew need to leave now."

"Unable too. I made a promise with a human girl from the village."

"What type of promise?"

"You don't knew to know, Leo."

"I need to know..."

"You're not the boss here. Besides, why should I listen you, anyway? You're the one who left the island after they were murdered."

"Don't bring them up."

"I guess its still bothering you then."

"I'm leaving now."

Leo turn around and quickly exit the buidling. Hachi want to follow her but Chew and Kuroobi stop him.

"But Arlong san...what if he sent her here and check up on us? Hachi asked.

"Why he would sent her here? Remebered...he's a government dog now. He wouldn't even think to do that or he's a lose his title." Arlong said to him. "Anyway, we should keep an eye on her if she decide to stay on the island."

His crew, including Hachi, noddded in agreement. As for Leo, she is still pissed when she approached the town. She's aware that meeting Arlong is somewhat a stupid idea, but at the same time, hoped that he, at least, changed.

"He haven't changed since he was released from prison." Leo muttered to herself. "Man...I should've listened to him."

"Leo san...are you ok?" Nojiko asked when she and Genzo.

"Yea. Don't worry." Leo replies with a small smile before looking at Genzo. "Who are you?"

"My name is Genzo and I am both the Mayor and Sheriff of the Cocoyashi Village." Genzo answered. "I am surprised that Arlong and his men did not check around the island about the newcomers."

"Yea...Nojiko mentioned about them." Leo replied. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Just be careful still. They are ruthless and wouldn't give a second thought of killing someone." Nojiko said to her. "Anyway, did you noticed someone with orange hair when you arrived here?"

"No...why? Are you two expected someone?" Leo asked.

"Nami has been working for Arlong in the last 8 years now. He promised her if she brings a certian amount of money, he would leave this island with his crew." Genzo explained to her.

"Why she worked for him?" Leo asked.

"She is good of making maps." Nojiko replied. "Its her dream to leave the island and make maps from visiting the islands.."

"Really? Look...let me stay here for a while and I can see what I do with Arlong and his crew." Leo said to them.

"You still want to see them even after we told you about them?" Nojiko asked.

"We already lost a few who were really dear to us." Genzo added.

"Listen...I was a pirate, but I am currently an adventurer. I have came across different pirates who maybe stronger than Arlong." Leo explained to them.

"Are you from the same sea as Arlong?" Genzo asked.

"...Yea...but please trust me...I am not like him." Leo said to them.

"I believe you, Leo san." Nojiko said back to her.

"But Nojiko..." Genzo said quietly.

"Please Genzo san..." Nojiko said to him before looking at Leo. "If you're going to offer to help us...thanks but no thanks. Please don't get involved with this. We can handle this on our own.."

"...Understandable...but at least let me stay here for a few days. Don't worry, I will try my best to hide from Arlong." Leo says to them with a smile.

"Of course. You can stay at my place for now." Nojiko said to her before looking at Genzo. "Don't worry about Nami. I know that she can able to take care of herself. Besides, I will explain to her that Leo san will be staying at our home."

"Alright then. Just be careful, Leo." Genzo said to them.

"I will Genzo san." Leo replied with a bow before following Nojiko.

Genzo watched them go before heading a different direction. Its about 10 minutes from the village to Nojiko's home. Her home is a decent sized, but Leo was amazed of how the orange grove was. She walked up to the oranges and pick one of them.

"You can take as many as you like." Nojiko said to her as she heads to the entrance.

"Are you sure? I can pay you or something." Leo said back to her.

"Its alright, Leo san. I don't mind at all. Go right ahead."

Leo simply nod before Nojiko gave her a empty basket. In the next 3 days, Leo managed to get along with other people in the village. Whenever Arlong comes to the village, Leo hid in the forest or jump into the ocean. Whenever Nojiko or Genzo asked why her clothes were wet, she simply told them that she "fell" into the water. By the 4th day, Leo was heading back to Nojiko's house, but by the time she's near the entrance, she can hear two voices. One of them belonged to Nojiko. She slowly approached the front door and peek through the door. She sees a young woman with orange hair. Nojiko quickly noticed her guest.

"Hey Leo san." Nojiko said to her.

"Sorry for bothering you two. I can leave right now if you want.' Leo replied back.

"Its okay." Nami said to her. "At least you kept my sister some company, Leo."

"Sisters?" Leo asked.

"Yea...I forgot to mention that part, Anyway, Leo san...this is Nami. Nami, her name is Leo san." Nojiko said to them.

"Its nice to meet you Nami." Leo said to her with a bow.

"Hey Leo...how much Nojiko and Genzo told you about me?" Nami asked as she stood up.

"They told me that you worked for Arlong as a map maker. They also mention that Arlong will leave the island if you bring a certian amount of money." Leo replied. "I guess they told you that I was a pirate from the Grand Line."

"Of course they did." Nami answered. "May I asked you a personal question, Leo?"

"Go right ahead." Leo said to her.

"Have you ever lost someone who was really close to you?" Nami asked.

"Nami..." Nojiko said quietly.

"I...did. My older brother died long time ago. He died in front of me. He and another person were the reasons I left my home island." Leo said with a sad smile. "Let me guess...you two also had lost someone who were very dear to you?"

"Belle-mere...our mom." Nojiko answered.

"And let me guess...Arlong killed her? I am going to talk to him." Leo said to them.

"Don't you get involved, Leo." Nami said to her. "I won't want anyone be at risk."

"But Nami..." Leo said back to her. "I really would like to help you."

"Please?" Nami asked.

"Ok..." Leo replied with a sigh.

"Thanks...oh...another thing." Nami said to both Leo and Nojiko. "If you two seen a main with green hair and carried 3 swords, perverted blonde cook, a guy with a long nose, and a guy with a strawhat...kicked them off the island."

"Did you took their money?" Nojiko asked.

"You know that I have to, Nojiko. Besides, I almost getting close to the goal. We will be free from him soon." Nami said to her with a smile.

"Excuse me Nami, but are these four are pirates too?" Leo asked.

"Of course. Anyway, I have to go now. Its nice to meet you, Leo." Nami said to her.

"Same here." Leo replied back and watch Nami leave. "She must be suffering a lot."

"She is but she tries her best to be as tough as Belle mere." Nojiko replied back.

"Anyway, I'm gonna explore around the island for a bit. I'll be careful."

"Alright."

Leo waved goodbye before heading to a different direction. Before Nami head to Arlong's area, she puts the money in the large box and buried it. Soon enough, she quickly head to Arlong. Three of them were not unaware that something bad gonna happen real soon.

**ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry if I made Nami, Nojiko, Genzo, Arlong, or Hachi seem out of character. As for Jimbei, he would appear in the next few chapters. I am also sorry for a short chapter but I am busy with school and other things. I promise to make longer chapters in the future. Anyway, please read and review if you are not busy.**


End file.
